Kim's Dirty Side
by dirtymind1001
Summary: Kim seems like a nice, innocent girl, but she has a dirty, slutty dark side. Jack figures that out! Majorly OOC and MA, very sexual, not for anyone who can't handle it. I haven't seen anything like this on th, e Kickin' It archive yet. WARNING: BDSM, spanking, sluttyness, sex slave, etc.


"Bye mom, bye dad!" Kim called as her parents walked out their front door, "Have fun in Europe!"

As part of their tenth anniversary celebration, Kim's parents were going on a two week tour of Europe. As soon as the door closed and locked, Kim bolted around the house. She closed and locked all the doors, windows, and pulled down all the blinds. Going upstairs to her room, Kim closed the door and turned off her overhead light. She turned on her bedside lamp, which cast a warm glow throughout the room but didn't completely illuminate everything. Going to the top shelf in her closet, Kim pulled out a large wooden box that had six different combination locks. She undid the locks and opened her box of toys and set it on the side of her bed.

Standing up, she stripped all of her clothes off. She took all the blankets on her king-size four poster bed and ripped them to the bottom of the bed so they were hanging off the edge and the only thing still on her bed was the fitted sheet and her pillow.

Lying down, naked, Kim grabbed two silk scarves and tied each of her feet to one of the corners of her bed. She then took a spreader bar out of her box and placed it between her thighs, holding them apart. Reaching into her box again, she pulled out a good-sized butt plug. Using the juices flowing from her pussy as lube, she wedged the plug in so that it brushed her prostrate and turned the vibrate on.

"oooooooooooh," Kim moaned, "It feels so good, I-i'm gonna!" she cried as she orgasmed for the first time that night. Grabbing another toy out of her box, she wedged a 12'' dildo up her pussy. This was her favorite: it was steel, so it had a cool feeling on her warm vagina; it had nubs all over it for extra simulation, and it was a vibrator. Turning the dildo on high, she reached into the box once more and grabbed a set of nipple clamps, which she promptly squeezed on her erect nipples. Throwing her arms up above her head, she let the toys in her vagina and ass bring her almost to her climax. Sitting up, she adjusted the plug and the dildo so that they were almost-but not quite-touching all of her sensitive spots. Lying back down, she moaned and groaned as she tortured herself, almost cumming but not quite.

Kim Crawford might seem like a nice, innocent girl on the outside, but she had a very dirty mind. Whenever she was alone, which was quite often because her parents made frequent business trips, she would fulfill all sorts of her sexual fantasies, well, the ones she could on her own. Kim was very into BDSM, and would gladly be a submissive sex slave for practically anyone. One of her regular sex dreams was to be lying on her bed, naked and wet, and have Jack, her crush, come and fuck her hard and fast. However, Jack was a nice boy and would never do that to his best friend.

"ohhhhhh, Jaacccckkkk!" Kim moaned, "I've been a bad girl, master. Punish me like the dirty slut I am!" Kim moved her fingers so she was rubbing her clit, softly and slowly, but pulled her hand away before she climaxed.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Call me paranoid, but when Kim said that her parents would be in Europe for two weeks and she would be alone, I decided that I would come over to her house tonight. My parents are on a weekend trip as well, so maybe I can keep Kim company. After finishing my homework for the weekend, I grabbed my keys and wallet off my bedside table and started walking to Kim's house. I knocked but there was no answer, so I let myself in with my key. Kim's parents love me and gave me my own key because they know how much I care for her, being my best friend and all. Of course, I would love to be more than that. I mean, I absolutely love Kim. I always have and I always will, no matter what. But sometimes, when Kim wears certain things, like the short skirt she did today, I just want to pull her away and take her. Of course, Kim is a nice, good, innocent girl, and I would never want to hurt her. After I checked downstairs to see if Kim was there, I headed up the stairs. About halfway up, I heard moans coming from Kim's room. I hurried up and slowly and quietly opened the door. Holy Shit!

Kim lay there, eyes closed, butt naked, with a butt plug in her ass, a dildo in her pussy, her feet tied to the bed, a spreader bar on, and nipple clamps on her perfect tits. Of course, I immediately popped a boner. Just then, Kim started moaning again.

"Ohhhhh! Jacccccccckkkkkkkkkkk! Master! I'm such a naughty girl, punish me!" Kim cried, oblivious to my presence.

An idea immediately formed in my head. Obviously, Kim was into BDSM, and she dreams of me (because I know I'm the only Jack she knows) as her master. Ok, Kimmy, if that is what you want. I silently took off all my clothes, and stroked my awesome 15'' dick a few times before stealthily sneaking over to Kim's bed. I saw a box full of toys and a book. Pulling the book out, I quickly read through Kim's sex diary. Wow. She has been masturbating and dreaming of being a sex slave for six years! Kim was so caught up in her sexual torment that she didn't even notice. I took a good look at her perfect body before reaching my hands out. In one quick movement, I pulled the dildo and butt plug out of her with one hand and yanked the nipple clamps (painfully) off with my other. Her eyes immediately flew open and she froze, seeing me standing over her naked.

"Looks like Kimmy's been a bad girl, huh?" I asked.

"Jack!" Kim exclaimed.

I reached out and slapped Kim's perfect breasts, making them bounce. She winced in pain, cause I was not light. However, I am so turned on right now, that I don't really care. Also, I am sure Kim wants this as much as I do, or her beautiful eyes would not be black with lust as she looked at my dick hungrily.

"From now on, you will call me Master or Master Jack, unless I explicitly say so. You will answer all of my questions truthfully and immediately, and you will do whatever I want. Understood, slave?" I snapped harshly.

She nodded meekly, and I looked at her hungrily. Wow, she looks so good right now.

"You have been a naughty slut, haven't you, slave?" I asked her.

"Yes, master!" Kim cried.

"You need to be punished, don't you, slave?" I asked.

"Ohhhh, yes master!" Kim moaned.

Kneeling on the bed, I shoved my dick in her face.

"Suck it, slave!" I ordered, and she immediately took my cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then started to deep throat me. I growled in appreciation and grabbed her hair, mouth fucking her roughly. I pulled back soon, and the told Kim: "Keep sucking my dick until I come, slave, and swallow all of it. Or else." Grabbing the nipple clamps off the bed, I clamped them onto her tits and yanked on them several times. Satisfied, I stuck the dildo back in her pussy, placing right against her g-spot. I turned it onto high and then inserted the butt plug in her as well, making sure it fit snugly against her prostrate. I turned it on. After I came, I pulled off of her.

"Slave, you are not allowed to come for any reason until I tell you to. Understood?"

"Yes, master," Kim said weakly. I looked through her box of toys and found a small whip. Uncoiling it, I snapped it in the air a couple times to get the feel of it. Kim's eyes widened in anticipation.

"You know, I still haven't punished you for being such a dirty slut, have I Kim?" I asked. She shook her head earnestly, and I brought the whip down directly on her clit. She shuddered in pleasure.

"Count them, slave!" I ordered.

"One." Kim said, and I whipped her clit again.

"You are to count like this: 'One, Master, thank you master. Two, master, thank you master.' Understood?"

"Yes master.""Ok. Try again." I brought the whip down.

"One, master, thank you master." Kim said shakily. I knew that she was reallllllly close to cumming, and I was purposely trying to push her over the edge. I whipped her clit 24 more times, and on the last one, Kim cried out as she came.

"Fuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkk! Jacckkkkkkkkkkk!" Kim screamed. Then, she realized her two mistakes, and looked at me guiltily. I looked at her, and then took her by surprise and ripped the dildo out of her pussy and slammed my dick into her vagina. I moaned and she screamed. Her pussy was so tight, and I knew that my dick was much bigger than her dildo, which filled her completely. Without waiting for her to adjust to my size, I thrust into her roughly and started fucking her, fast and deep.

"mmmmmmmmm, Master Jack!" Kim cried. Soon, I reached my climax and came in her, and she soon followed. I pulled out of her and turned around, so I was facing her legs. I thrust back into her and leaned down and untied her legs from her bed. I pulled out of her again and got off the bed.

"Get up and bend over the side of the bed." I ordered her. She immediately scrambled up and bent over. I smacked her perfect ass cheeks and shoved my dick into her ass hole while I shoved her dildo back into her pussy. After I came again, I pulled out and also pulled the dildo out. Leaving her standing on the side of her bed, I looked in her box for a new toy to use. I grabbed out a large wooden paddle and showed it to her.

"You seemed to like your first punishment a bit too much," I told her. Without warning, I slammed my dick into her tight pussy again and brought the paddle down on her ass cheeks. I began a rhythm of thrusting, then spanking until I came. I pulled out of her and picked her up, setting her gently on the bed. I put all of her toys back in her box and then set it on the floor. I lay down next to Kim and slowly pushed my cock into her again. Leaning in, I kissed her softly.

"Did you enjoy that, Kim?" I said.

"Yes." Kim whispered. I knew she was exhausted.

"I am so glad I came over," I whispered, "You know, I never would have thought that you would be such a naughty girl. But I liked this. We should do it more often."

"Mmm, that would be great, Jack." Kim told me.

"Oh, and since I didn't say this before: I love you, Kim. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, placing feather kisses up and down her neck.

"Ok." Kim smiled at me and kissed me passionately. With my cock still in her, we both closed our eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
